Under my feet, under your Thumb
by el mano
Summary: Naruto is a ... and now he's back with a very special weapon. please review and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**El Mano: yo so im starting another story I hope you guys like this story too. Please review and remember I don't own anything but my own little twists and what not. **

Chapter 1: The lost, the damned, the triumph

War. Bright flashes of combat flashed before his eyes, the death of comrades, the fog of war was everywhere, and no one knew who was attacking who, allies, enemies it didn't matter. The strongest would come out of this fight, adding to this never ending war perpetuated by this endless cycle of hate. The ones next to him would shove, bleed and die their screams of agony and their last gasps were ignored by this man, he stood on the corpses of the fallen, his blade moving in a never ending dance of cruelty. Arms would be lost, legs cut down and bodies split in twain. They kept coming, every direction, thousands of attacks and of course the never ending screaming, the screams of the fallen, the screams of the attackers and most importantly his own screams as he was wounded hundreds of times yet he refused to fall. He held the line, even if he didn't know where the line was facing.

His blade dulled, his cuts half finished, his body taking damage, not yet he pleaded, not yet. He kept attacking, he held the line, they continued to fall, the hill of corpses formed a mountain and his attackers became a few men, a few monsters and a few heroes. They stood there upon the damned and fallen. There could be only one. They stood facing each other, this was it. Adrenaline fueled their bodies, their will to live and their want for power for their various reasons gave them purpose. The blade he held was done for, so used that the steel used to forge the weapon was little more than a blunt stick. His breathing was heavy and he could feel his vision going.

The others took their stance and they commenced the final round of death. His sword was heavy but it served its purpose he blocked and jumped over the monster, grabbing the monsters head an violently twisting it killing the beast, he tucked and rolled as a hero's swing missed. He turned and barely dodged the thrust, he grabbed the hero's wrist and kicked his knee cap in before turning the hero's blade on its user, his neck exploded in a shower of blood adding to the drenched man. He pried the blade out of the dead hero's hand and chucked it like a spear into a human's back before twisting to the left dodging the monsters large swing. He grabbed a human who wasn't paying full attention to his background and used him as a human shield as the monster cleaved through the meat shield. The man used the opportunity to quickly bash the monster between the eyes cracking its incredibly thick mask and destroying its brain.

Suddenly it was him and one other man. His eyes were blue, his hair was a dark blonde, but they were both covered in blood from head to toe. His only noticeable feature was three scar marks on each cheek forming whiskers. They raised their weapons but the blond was obviously favoring his left arm or it was useless since it rested limply on his side. This battle would fina-

The blond held his left arm in front of him; his hand looked as if it just threw something, which it had just done. The blond watched as the man in front of him slowly fell to his knees, the blade he held fell slowly from his hand. His face locked in surprise for the next few seconds, as his eyes slowly clouded over. The man fell over dead, the hilt of a small blade from one of the previous fallen, the blond had picked up before the final confrontation, slowly fading away. The entire mountain of corpses and those in the surrounding area started to slowly turn to ash and slowly started being blown up by a wind that was slowly picking up. The ashes formed a huge cloud and the blond held out his arms openly waiting for the power that was now his. The ash cloud expanded and then rushed into the body of the blonde who screamed at the pain and sudden influx of knowledge. In a moment the cloud had been absorbed by the blonde and his eyes finally opened.

**/**

In a forgotten land filled with an endless desert, few survived. The real monsters of this land lived above a weaker plane of existence where weaker monsters battled for the right to evolve and live on the surface. However life would not improve, constant fear was enforced in this land. There was only one law. Eat- and you may live, starve and you would revert. Even after evolving from what others would call a Menos Grande, the individuals would have to murder and feast on the flesh that was their kind in order to evolve into a Vastro Lord. A promised state of power that would allow one of their kind to evolve past the need of flesh. However no one had ever seen a true Vastro lord, it was a myth, anyone who had ever become close to this level of power vanished or they would be killed by a death god because they were to proud and arrogant.

In a secret underground cave where an underground spring was content to rest a Vastro lord appeared. The ground shook; the water rippled, and from within a bright light a being of massive power fell to his knees. The being was definitely male due to an impressive… appendage. He gasped for air that wouldn't come, he slowly crawled to the water and took sips to relieve the pain with every breath he took. Relieved of the pain he flipped to his back. His eyes were closed but he was happy, he had survived all odds, taken and given the beating of a life time but here he lay against the nay Sayers and those that would see him dead.

He had killed so many to get here, thousands, millions? He couldn't say, but this was his reward, he remembered now, he was once a man, a humble man who had seen what others could only imagine and survive. His death had been a betrayal and in response he reached from beyond the grave and took revenge on all those involved before devouring them. He couldn't remember their names but he knew what they looked like. He had fought them he remembered, he had faced them on his way to becoming what he was now. The last man with his hair cut like a duck's ass and those weird eyes, he was the last.

He couldn't help himself, he chuckled before he busted out laughing, the sounds reverberated around the chamber. As he slowly calmed down he decided to find out what he looked like now. He flipped over and stared long and hard. What he saw surprised him to the extreme. His mask, the only thing that never changed was gone. Instead a handsome angular face with three scars on each cheek reminding him of whiskers stared back, his deep blue eyes were still there and his hair now reached his shoulder in a wildly tamed hairstyle. His hand reached up and touched his cheek feeling the soft skin; he was more amazed at the fact that his hands were not claws. They were big hands but he knew instinctively that if he wished they could do terrible things but right now his focus was on creating. Once he regained his strength he would emerge once again into the land of the living to see what had changed and maybe to the place he once feared; soul society. The Vastro Lord crawled away from the spring and to his amazement standing in the sand was a sword, his sword.

It was a little longer then he was tall maybe a good six feet. The blade was slim and simple but he knew that it could withstand pressures unheard of in the mortal realm and what he loved about the blade was that the guard was simplistic, a round solid piece of metal. However it was deceiving, if you twisted the two handed handle the simple piece of metal would become nine segments of blades that acted as chainsaws and would shoot straight out connected to wires of spirit energy which would then become impossibly fast weapons of death that had no limited range, and the ability to saw through almost anything depending on the power behind it.

Lying next to the standing blade was a simple black sheath which was half the height of the blade. The blonde grabbed the sheath and slowly forced his body to stand up. The moment he stood, he grabbed the blade, it felt like his arm was restored to full use and energy flowed from the sword to him. She was happy to return to him. The blonde noticed as he stood at an impressive 6'1, that he was naked, he felt a little embarrassed even with no one around. He focused slightly and clothes appeared on his body. He wore a simple white shirt without sleeves showing off his well-toned arms, with a white vest outlined with black; his pants were like those the death gods wore but pure white with a black sash wrapping around his waist. And finally black sandals that he was fond of when he was still alive completed his ensemble.

He stretched out and smiled because he probably was the strongest hollow alive, any attack would be rendered harmless because his clothing was made out of his own power. However he would be very embarrassed if somehow he touched the wall of soul society and his clothes were absorbed maybe he should get more temporary clothing when he reached the real world he chuckled. He pulled his sword out of the ground and sheathed the blade which incredibly fit to the hilt of the simple black sheath. Another element of surprise, how surprising. The blonde closed his eyes and focused on reining in his power, he could feel it spreading up through the sand before slowly drifting back into him slowly he stifled the power in the form of a tattoo on his left arm which was a copy of the seal he had when he was alive and a tattoo of a crimson nine tailed fox on his back, it's mouth growling, claws ready to strike, and its' tails spreading to both sides of its' body.

The tattoo on his back was for design and a reminder of where he came from. Naruto walked to the side of the cavern and sat in the lotus position, his blade laid across his lap. Although he had sealed a good portion of his power his mere presence was stifling and this new form would take a while to get used to. So for now he would meditate, he would train and he would learn how to properly contain, and use his new found strength. He guessed it would take a few years, somewhere around a thousand to two thousand years but what was time in Hueco Mundo? Time to train.

**El Mano: so how'd you like this little taste? please review okay see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El Mano: yo I hope you loved it, thanks for the review if any, so review GD it. Well here's another chapter. I don't own anything. **

Chapter 2: I Live!

In a cold desert where the only things moving were the countless predators and prey there was silence for a moment. When finally a pale hand clawed its way out of the dirt, the sand slowly filled the hole. After a moment of suspense a second hand busted through the sand and tried to find a handhold, after flailing for a minute his hands clutched a piece of stone and with a mighty pull a blonde haired male shot up gasping for air, spitting out sand and dirt from his mouth and lungs. With another pull his body was fully out of the cavern where he had rested and trained for around two thousand years to control his power and learning how to curb his natural destructive side.

His sword was tied to his ankle with the sash he wore so he wouldn't lose it, although he wouldn't have lost it because it was a part of him, something he would learn later on in life-er I mean death, or undead life. Whatever. Naruto flipped on his back and looked up into the forever moon of Hueco Mundo and sighed. He had missed the moon, soft, serene and permanent. It was always a source of comfort to him on his lonely nights in the desert. He may die tomorrow but the moon in all its glory would remain forever. In his blood haze when the need to feed was at its greatest, he in a hallucination, fought to protect the moon and keep it his own, destroying all those he saw until he calmed down. Whatever the moon was or was supposed to signify, the moon was just a moon and he had evolved, no more need for a rock or anchor, he would go the Human world and see what had changed since his last day in the Leaf Village.

He stood as soon as his air was back and looked around; he had lowered his spirit pressure to that of a newly made plus and smiled, before he fell back into a black portal into the human world ready for anything.

/ Human World- Ichigo's home town/

An orange hair individual moved from building to building a giant sword on his back, why was this teenager jumping like he couldn't be seen? Well that was because he couldn't be seen, he was a substitute death god, standing in for Rukia Kuchiki who had lost her powers to help save Ichigo's family. Currently she helped Ichigo and trained him in the duties of the job even though he was pretty smart he was incredibly dense sometimes. Currently they were chasing the hollow that was Orihime's Brother. Finally they had reached the apartment just as the wall blew out revealing Orihime in her brother's grasp. The hollow reeked of malicious intent and continued to squeeze the life out of her. Ichigo jumped and intervened, cutting off the hollows arm. And spouting out his speech about how brothers are supposed to protect their younger siblings. At the end of this heroic speech, something extraordinary happened. A black portal opened and a familiar blond fell out of it and hit Orihimes' brother with his own head and bounced off holding his head tears appearing in his eyes.

The strange man with seemingly no spiritual powers laid in the fetal position clutching his head crying "Ow! Jesus, what the F***k? what I'd hit?" Ichigo's eyes were wide in both shock and surprise, the impact of the strange man's head to the hollows head had knocked the hollow out. Ichigo looked at the crying form of Orihime; she held her brother's masked face in her hands. Ichigo whispered her name and lifted his sword. Orihime turned and her eyes widened in fright "no. no no ichigo, he's my brother! He didn't know what he was doing!."

Rukia finally finished climbing the water pipe and stood up trying to look dignified "he is a hollow now Orihime, he will wake up and then attack you again until you are dead, only through Konso can he find peace in soul society."

Orihime looked down at her brother's mask, he wasn't supposed to be like this, he was supposed to be in heaven, and she made him into this, this monster. Suddenly her brother's eyes opened and he lunged at her exposed neck. Ichigo cursed and slashed down hoping that Orihime would not be harmed. A single red dot of light shot past Ichigo's sword and went right through the hollows front teeth and causing the hollow to scream in pain and throw his head back allowing Ichigo's blade to have the split second to sever the hollows mask. The Mask slowly split and Orihime's brother was free from madness for a short time. Orihime said her goodbyes to her brother as he was freed from his hollow body and soon moved on.

As the last of her brother's light faded Orihime turned toward the stranger who had stopped her brother from killing her and ultimately giving her the chance to say goodbye and let Ichigo send him on to the soul society. She was very confused when Rukia flashed a lighter in her face. Ichigo turned as well to look for the stranger who fell through that weird hole but was surprised when he found him gone with no trace of him ever there. Rukia tried to sense the spirit pressure she felt when that ball of light which felt like… like a cero, but that couldn't be right? But she could only feel the strength of regular civilians. Who the hell was that guy? She looked at ichigo who had the same expression. They shrugged and left orihime where she was after making sure the neighbors knew of the damages.

/

Naruto sighed in relief as he saw the two people jump from the huge hole that was now the apartment of the big chested girl…orihime was her name. He liked the name. Maybe…she'd like his name. Naruto smiled, maybe he'd see her again but for now he would explore. Naruto turned around and came face to face with a man with glasse; his mustache was so close to his face he could count the bristles, with the elegance of a bull in a china shop Naruto smacked the large man in the face causing the large man to fly back into a heap of a man with a green and white hat and who had dirty blond hair. The man lifted a fan to covering his mouth "ho ho, it seems that we've found the anomaly huh Tessai?" the large man grunted an affirmative as he stood up brushing the dirt from his shirt. The man didn't pull his eyes away from the enigma in front of him, he could feel the raw power that this odd looking being in front of him contained efficiently but not totally to one who's honed his sensor ability for the past century.

Naruto frowned, the energy of a death god radiated from this man, and he was stronger than the other by leaps and bounds. However… he had killed stronger men. Naruto smiled at the man "so I'm guessing you sensed my attack during your little spy fest on the youngling." Naruto frowned again and he donned a serious face "you saw enough to at the very least become suspicious of who or what I am, all I can say is that I mean no harm, no doubt you feel my power, I can taste your hesitation and fear but if I wanted to attack and kill mindlessly then I would've done it earlier instead of saving that girls life."

The man chuckled "Urahara Kisuke, that is my name, the man you personally bitch slapped like a rag doll is my close associate. His name is Tessai. Jinta Hanakari, Ururu Tsumugiya are my two employees at my humble candy shop. It's nice to meet you…"

Naruto placed a hand on his blade and extended his other hand to kisuke as he appeared in front of him, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto pleased to meet you." Kisuke looked down at the hand holding the grip of the blade before extending his own hand and shook saying nice to meet you. He couldn't help but feel like that name sounded familiar though. Before naruto could say anything else his stomach rumbled. Kisuke looked into his eyes and he noticed that his grip on his cane had shifted. Naruto grinned showing off sharp K9's "don't worry Kisuke, I'm not like the others watch this." Naruto released the man's hand, closed his eyes and suddenly Naruto took a deep breath and kisuke didn't know what to make of what he seeing. Naruto inhaled the spiritual essence left in the air and held his breathe before swallowing and exhaling in pleasure.

Naruto opened his eyes which were a malevolent red and grinned, "That green horn may not know how to control his power but it tastes like strawberry and the girl…" Naruto took a deep breathe again. "The girl has such a sweet taste." Kisuke released his grip on the cane and nodded "you absorb the spiritual energies in the air to replenish your strength and satisfy your urge. I've never seen such a technique before from a hollow, nor have I ever met a hollow with a human look and of course to not eat or kill anything in its path."

Naruto grinned and turned around before walking away "I'm not like the others, I am my own breed. Look out Kisuke many of the others of my kind would love to sink their fangs into those in this town with spiritual pressure, tonight is only one of many events that'll happen, train the green horn give him the experience he needs, he'll need it." Naruto pushed off the ground into the darkness looking for a place to sleep, great things will happen to this town, terrible actions and amazing triumphs.

/

Somewhere in the world

/

Red eyes opened, a voluptuous naked body of a female rose, the sheets of the bed rising with her, a pale hand holding onto the silk lightly. Her long crimson hair that reached down to her lower back fell limply against her shoulders, "naruto-kun?" the woman stared outside of her opened patio door to her Villa on a private island off the coast of Italy. "the moon is beautiful tonight."

/

Naruto sat on the roof top of a warehouse and for the first time in three millennia, he saw the sky change color and the sun slowly rise. "So beautiful". Naruto knew he was crying at that moment but he didn't care, he was here, almost human. Almost alive. He wiped his eyes and stood, this would be his new life, he would find a purpose in this world, someone to protect and he would not fail. "Naruto Uzumaki is back". he smiled and faded in the morning sun.

**El Mano: i hope you enjoyed this chapter, i dont own anything, see ya later**


End file.
